The invention relates to a slide valve to close large fluid conduits, in particular a double-disk slide valve, according to the precharacterizing clause of claim 1.
Slide valves of this kind, in particular double-disk or spectacle-type slide valves, are generally known, in particular due to the applicant. In this regard reference is made to the prospectus No. 103 I/85, Spectacle-Type Valve II, of Zimmermann & Jansen GmbH, and to the German patent DE-C-40 11 274. The known double-disk valves are used when it is required that the flow aperture of the valve be sealed off from the surroundings, in particular from the interior of the valve housing, when the valve is in the open position. This is the case especially when the fluid is a gas contaminated by sublimating substances, because in the absence of a leakproof seal such substances could be deposited in parts of the housing and cause a complete blockage, thus preventing actuation of the valve. For similar reasons valves of this kind are used for gases that contain dust as well as for heavily contaminated liquid media, e.g. in coal-to-gas plants, combustion plants, chemical plants, pipelines and the like.
Because double-disk valves are heavy installations, it is important for the slide gate to be easily movable. Furthermore, the slideway should be so constructed that it is fully functional in any desired orientation of the valve, i.e. standing vertically, hanging vertically or lying horizontally, with no need for special structural alterations.
It is thus the object of the present invention to produce a slide valve, in particular a double-disk slide valve, the slide gate of which moves easily in its slideway while ensuring that the slideway remains functional regardless of the orientation of the installed valve.